This invention relates generally to the cooling of electrical machinery, and more particularly to means to effect more efficient heat transfer from laminations in stator or rotor elements of such machinery.
When the sizes of stators or rotors of such machinery, as in electrical motors, is reduced while power handling remains the same, or is not proportionately reduced, adequate cooling becomes a problem. This is because the surface area available for heat transfer to coolant fluid is reduced. The problem becomes acute wherein highly efficient motors of small size are to be adequately cooled. There is need for efficient, improved heat transfer apparatus usable in conjunction with such stators and rotors, to handle their critical cooling requirements.